


A kiss on the forehead = friends

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, sick Toru
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Welcher Idiot klingelt um so eine Uhrzeit sturm?!“, brummte Toru mit leicht heiserer Stimme, während das Klingeln noch in seinen heute überempfindlichen Ohren nachhallte und ihn dazu antrieb, sich unelegant aus dem Bett zu hieven. Sich die Bettdecke eng um die Schultern schlingend brauchte er einen Moment, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ und er in seine Hausschuhe schlüpfen konnte, um anschließend Richtung Wohnungstür zu wanken. Es klingelte erneut, diesmal noch länger und aufdringlicher. Erst als Toru die Tür mit einem Ruck aufriss, verstummte das schreckliche Geräusch und ließ ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Kopf zurück, während seine halb offenen Augen sich auf die Person im Treppenhaus richteten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the forehead = friends

Toru wurde zwar recht selten krank, aber wenn es ihn dann doch mal erwischte, dann gleich richtig. Er hasste es mit triefender Nase, bibbernd und Schmerzen am ganzen Körper im Bett zu liegen, anstatt mit seinen Kollegen im Probenraum an Liedern für ihr neues Album zu arbeiten. Besagte Kollegen – Ryota, Taka und Tomoya - waren auch zeitgleich seine engsten Freunde und sozusagen zu seine zweite Familie. Genau in diesem Moment waren die drei sicherlich in ihrem geräumigen Probenraum und brüteten trotz der Abwesenheit ihres Leader über einem der neuen Songs, zu dem sie letztes Mal noch nicht die passende Melodie gefunden hatten. Viel lieber wäre der momentan blonde Gitarrist bei den anderen, aber stattdessen lag er hier dick eingepackt in seinem Bett und hustete elendig vor sich hin.

Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu schlafen, auch wenn seine Augen fast permanent schmerzten und dagegen protestierten offen gehalten zu werden. Ohne dass der 21-jährige es verhindern konnte glitten seine Augenlieder immer wieder beinahe zu, was ihm ein genervtes aufseufzen entlockte und gerade als er sich geschlagen geben wollte doch noch einer Runde Schlaf nachzugeben, meldete sich die Klingel mit einem lauten schrillen Ton zu Wort.  
 

„Welcher Idiot klingelt um so eine Uhrzeit sturm?!“, brummte Toru mit leicht heiserer Stimme, während das Klingeln noch in seinen heute überempfindlichen Ohren nachhallte und ihn dazu antrieb, sich unelegant aus dem Bett zu hieven. Sich die Bettdecke eng um die Schultern schlingend brauchte er einen Moment, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ und er in seine Hausschuhe schlüpfen konnte, um anschließend Richtung Wohnungstür zu wanken. Es klingelte erneut, diesmal noch länger und aufdringlicher. Erst als Toru die Tür mit einem Ruck aufriss, verstummte das schreckliche Geräusch und ließ ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Kopf zurück, während seine halb offenen Augen sich auf die Person im Treppenhaus richteten.  
 

„Alex? Was willst du denn hier??“

Er konnte den überraschten Unterton beim besten Willen nicht aus seiner kratzigen Stimme verbannen und fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht, als ob er dadurch eine mögliche Halluzination vertreiben könnte. Sein Gegenüber schien im ersten Moment über den Zustand des Blonden etwas erschrocken, nun breitete sich allerdings ein überdimensionales Grinsen auf den fein geschnittenen Lippen des gebürtigen Amerikaners aus und er streckte in einer „Tadaa“-Geste beide Arme seitlich von sich. Okay, das war eindeutig keine Halluzination.  
 

„Taka-chan hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass du krank bist. Weil er mit den anderen beiden gerade fleißig am neuen Album arbeitet, hat er mich gebeten mal bei dir vorbeizuschauen. Er scheint sich wirklich Sorgen um dich zu machen, aber wenn ich dich so anschaue ist das auch nicht unberechtigt.“, erklärte Alex weiterhin strahlend den Grund seines Besuches und sah den etwas kleineren anschließend mit großen Augen an, flehte mit seinem Blick geradezu darum in die Wohnung gebeten zu werden. Eigentlich hatte Toru weiß-Gott keine Lust auf den meist überdrehten ex-Gitarristen, aber er kannte seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle rühren würde, wenn er nicht hinein durfte. Also seufzte der 21-jährige beinahe gequält auf und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, deutete dem anderen somit an, dass dieser eintreten durfte. Das ließ Alex sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.  
 

„Ich habe Ryota doch gestern am Telefon schon gesagt, dass ich klarkomme. Wer weiß was er den anderen beiden wieder erzählt hat.“, murmelte Toru vor sich hin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Normalerweise war Taka zwar immer sehr fürsorglich wenn es um seine Freunde ging, aber er musste die Situation des Gitarristen ja schon wirklich für schlimm halten, wenn er ihm jemanden vorbeischickte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Alex. Klar, der 22-jährige war zuverlässig und hatte nicht nur Flausen im Kopf - meistens, aber zum Glück nicht immer. Trotzdem empfand Toru es als etwas übertrieben nun sowas wie einen Babysitter an der Backe zu haben, aber er war ohnehin nicht in der Verfassung dem etwas entgegen zu setzen, also blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Alex heute einen seiner gesitteten Tage hatte.  
 

„Ist doch nicht weiter tragisch. Ich finde es niedlich, dass Taka-chan sich so einen Kopf um dich macht. Er hat mich auch nachdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich mich zu benehmen habe und dich unter keinen Umständen nerven soll.“, gab der etwas größere mit einem belustigten Grinsen zurück, während er die Wohnungstür zuschob und sich aus seiner Jacke und den ausgelatschten Turnschuhen schälte. Der blonde öffnete den Mund für eine Erwiderung, brachte aber nur ein Husten zustande und schob sich murrend die Bettdecke bis über die Nase, starrte missmutig auf einen imaginären Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Einerseits würde er dem Sänger gerade gerne einen Arschtritt dafür verpassen, dass dieser ihm Alex „auf den Hals gehetzt“ hatte, aber andererseits hatte ihr ehemaliger Kollege auch recht – auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war es auch eine niedliche Geste. Wirklich böse sein konnte er Taka deswegen aber ohnehin nicht, da dieser es schließlich nur gut meinte und irgendwie helfen wollte.  
 

„Du solltest dich lieber wieder ins Bett verkrümeln, klingst nicht gerade gut, und ich gehe in die Küche und mache dir einen Tee. Hast du heute schon was gegessen? Ich habe Obst und eine Dose Eintopf dabei, falls du Hunger hast – ich weiß ja nicht was du noch zu Hause hast an Essen.“, erhobt der dunkelhaarige wieder das Wort und seine Stimme hatte einen ungewohnt ruhigen Ton, den man bei Alex eigentlich selten zu hören bekam. Scheinbar nahm der ex-Gitarrist sich die Anweisungen von Taka wirklich zu Herzen. Toru ließ nur ein zustimmendes Brummen verlauten und warf einen Blick in die Plastiktüte, die Alex ihm nun unter die Nase hielt. Darin befand sich wie der andere gesagt hatte eine Dose und verschiedenes Obst – Äpfel, Bananen, Birnen und Orangen. Nach kurzem überlegen fischte der blonde sich schließlich eine Orange und einen Apfel aus der Tüte, wirklich großen Hunger hatte er nämlich nicht. Bevor er sich mit seiner Beute allerdings ins Schlafzimmer trollen konnte, wurden ihm die beiden Früchte abgenommen und Toru zog leicht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
 

„Schau mich nicht so anklagend an. Der Apfel muss noch abgewaschen werden und die Orange muss sich zum Verzehr noch nackig machen. Geh dich einfach hinlegen, ich mache das schon alles mundgerecht fertig.“, plapperte Alex munter drauf los und tätschelte dem missgelaunt dreinschauenden Blondschopf in einer fürsorglichen Geste die Schulter. Als der ältere sich dann abwandte und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten in der Küche verschwand, konnte Toru dann allerdings doch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlicht, als er das leise gepfiffene „You can leave you hat on“ vernahm. Damit hatte Alex also gerade den Begriff Orangenstriptease ins Leben gerufen.

Das unterdrückte Lachen bei diesem Gedanken endete in einem kleinen Hustenanfall, was ihm dann endlich den Anstoß gab sich wieder in sein Bett zu verziehen. Toru seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sich auf die weiche Matratze sinken ließ und die kuschelige Bettdecke über sich ausbreitete, diese beinahe bis zum Kinn hochzog, um auch ja nicht zu frieren. Aus der Küche ertönte das unverkennbare Blubbern des Wasserkochers und leises Klirren von Geschirr, welchem der blonde mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte. Er würde es zwar unter keinen Umständen zugeben, aber irgendwie war der Gitarrist nun doch froh, dass jemand bei ihm war. Gerade wenn man aus Krankheitsgründen das Bett hüten musste, fühlte man sich doch etwas wohler, wenn man wusste, dass man in so einem schwachen Zustand nicht gänzlich auf sich alleine gestellt war.  
 

„Toru-chaaaan. Dein Tee ist fertig und das Essen auch.“, wurde Toru Minuten später aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen und öffnete träge die Augen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Als sein Blick auf Alex fiel, der gerade die Tasse und den Teller mit dem Obst auf dem Nachttisch abstellte, fiel ihm fast sofort auf, dass das eine Auge des älteren leicht gerötet war.  
 

„Was hast du denn veranstaltet?“, wollte der blonde mit leiser Stimme wissen und musterte seinen ehemaligen Kollegen aufmerksam. Im ersten Moment blinzelte Alex verwirrt, dann schien ihm aber klar zu werden worauf sein Kumpel anspielte und griff sich reflexartig an das leicht gerötete Auge.  
 

„Ach, das…das war…Die Orange ließ sich nicht ganz ohne Gegenwehr entkleiden…“, gestand der schlanke Halbjapaner beinahe kleinlaut und kratzte sich in einer verlegenen Geste an der Nasenspitze, als von Toru ein Husten ertönte, das wohl als Lachen gedacht gewesen war. Bevor er Alex aber Grund gab, das Gespräch in eine völlig irrsinnige Richtung abschweifen zu lassen – und das würde es sicherlich, wenn sie über spritzende Orangen sprachen – verkniff der Gitarrist sich allerdings einen Kommentar dazu und nahm lieber ein angebotenes Stück Apfel entgegen. Er hatte heute tatsächlich noch nichts gegessen, dabei war es schon längst mittags, aber aufgrund des immer wieder aufkommenden Schwindelgefühls hatte er lieber nicht aufstehen wollen und das Grummeln seines Magens ignoriert. Außerdem war Toru nicht danach zu Mute sonderlich viel zu sich zu nehmen. Zwar war er vom Magen her nicht krank, würde sein Essen also mit ziemlicher Sicherheit kein zweites Mal sehen, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht danach. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich gut, dass Alex nun hier war, sonst hätte der blonde wahrscheinlich auch den Rest des Tages nicht das geringste bisschen Nahrung zu sich genommen. Einzig die zwei Wasserflaschen neben dem Bett hatten bisher seine Aufmerksamkeit genossen, was Nahrungsmittel anbelangte.  
 

„Hast du Fieber gemessen?“, fragte der gebürtige Amerikaner nach einigen Minuten der Stille nach, während er sich vorsichtig auf die Kante des Bettes setzte und seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie er langsam das Obst auf dem Teller dezimierte und scheinbar seinen Gedanken nachhing. Die sichtlich glasigen Augen des Gitarristen richteten sich auf seinen Gegenüber, bevor er mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln antwortete und eher er es sich versah befand sich auch schon eine Hand von Alex auf seiner Stirn, verweilte dort einen Moment.  
 

„Hm, scheint aber nicht allzu hoch zu sein. Wenn es schlimmer wird, solltest du aber lieber doch mal messen.“, kommentierte der dunkelhaarige mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und löste seine Hand wieder von der warmen Stirn des jüngeren. Selbst wenn er krank war schien Toru nicht viel von seiner gesunden Portion Sturheit einzubüßen, wie der ex-Gitarrist mit einem Schmunzeln feststellte.  
 

„Das geht sicher schnell vorbei. Ich muss nur ausreichend schlafen und viel Wasser trinken. Kein Grund zur Panik.“, nuschelte Toru ein wenig träge und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sich ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken lassen wollte. Alex schüttelte darüber nur grinsend den Kopf.  
 

„Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du auch hin und wieder etwas essen solltest. Das ist genauso wichtig. Aber du hast recht, schlafen solltest du vielleicht wirklich noch etwas. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann bleibe ich noch ein wenig hier. Ich habe heute nichts weiter vor und wenn du wieder aufwachst ist es sicher schön Gesellschaft zu haben. Außerdem kann ich dir dann noch was Ordentliches zu Essen machen, damit du mir hier nicht vom Fleisch fällst.“

Toru lauschte den Worten aufmerksam und wieder mal stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Alex konnte ja wirklich sowas wie niedlich sein. Nun tat es dem blonden fast schon leid, dass er anfangs fast schon genervt gewesen war, als er den anderen vor seiner Tür entdeckt hatte. Eigentlich meinte der dunkelhaarige das alles doch nur gut und gab sich schließlich auch alle Mühe, seinem Freund eine Hilfe zu sein.  
 

„Okay. Von mir aus kannst du bleiben. Kannst es dir ja im Wohnzimmer bequem machen und einen Film schauen oder so. Du kennst dich ja in der Wohnung aus, fühl dich wie zuhause. Aber sein nicht zu laut und bitte mach keine Unordnung, ja?“, erwiderte der blonde und rutschte ein wenig tiefer unter seine Decke, sodass er nicht mehr halb saß sondern komplett im Bett lag. Nachdem er ein braves Nicken zur Bestätigung erhalten hatte, ließ er seine Augen mit einem erschöpften Seufzen zufallen und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr in die weichen Kissen.  
 

„Keine Sorge, solange du krank bist werde ich mich zu benehmen wissen.“, sagte Alex dann mit einem unterdrückten lachen und gleich darauf hob sich die Matratze an der Ecke, als der andere aufstand. Einen Moment schien er reglos neben dem Bett zu verharren und trotz geschlossener Augen konnte Toru regelrecht den Blick des älteren auf sich spüre. Bevor er allerdings die Augen öffnen oder fragen konnte, ob irgendetwas nicht stimmte, spürte er auf einmal einen kurzen sanften Druck auf seiner erhitzten Stirn, der eindeutig durch ein paar Lippen hervorgerufen wurde. Gleich darauf strichen raue Fingerkuppen über dieselbe Stelle und auch wenn Toru im Normalfall über solch eine Geste lautstark protestiert hätte, so ließ er es jetzt einfach kommentarlos zu und genoss die sanften Berührungen fast schon, während der Schlaf langsam nach ihm griff. Bevor er komplett eindöste, erreicht noch ein gewispertes „schlaf gut“ seine Ohren und dann hüllte ihn auch schon Dunkelheit ein.


End file.
